catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Japan 1983
The Japanese production of Cats originated at the Shiki Theatre in 1983, and has continuously played in the country across multiple locations since. The show is hugely popular within Japanese pop culture. Production Specifics The Japanese production was one of the first productions worldwide, opening two years after the first production. It was based off the Original London Production. It has developed independently over the years without much influence from more western productions, leading to a strongly Japanese influenced production that still maintains a replica status. One unique element of the Japanese production is its ensemble characters, which differ significantly not only in design but in role compared to most other productions of Cats. There is no Alonzo; his role is covered by two ensemble characters, Gilbert and Rumpus Cat. Gilbert's design is an interpetation of the Broadway Golden Alonzo costume; while Rumpus Cat has had various designs throughout the history of the production, in recent years his costume designed has resembled that of the Black and White Alonzo costume. Admetus or Plato are not present in the production, while Macavity is an ensemble character. The roles of the Twins, usually Coricopat and Tantomile, are instead Cassandra and Tumblebrutus in this production, with Tantomile wearing the smooth brown costume design normally identified as Cassandra. Cassandra and Tumblebrutus are featured as pair dancers; however, they don't necessarily wear identical costumes and therefore are not always "twins", as is customary in most productions worldwide. The show includes both Sillabub and Jemima, with the elements of the role split between the two characters. According the the Japanese production website,Shiki.jp Website - "Characters" Jemima is featured as one of the Gumbie Trio (with Jellylorum and Cassandra) and sings the "Moonlight" refrain during "The Moments of Happiness", Coricopat and Victoria dance the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball, Cassandra and Tumblebrutus dance a solo during "Moments of Happiness", while Sillabub is the youngest kitten and is the one who sings "Memory" with Grizabella. Locations * Tokyo - 11/1983 - 11/1984 * Osaka - 03/1985 - 04/1986 * Tokyo - 10/1986 - 05/1987 * Nagoya - 11/1988 - 11/1989 * Fukuoka - 04/1990 - 11/1990 * Sapporo - 05/1991 - 04/1992 * Osaka - 07/1992 - 09/1993 * Tokyo - 01/1995 - 12/1996 * Sapporo - 04/1997 - 03/1998 * Fukuoka - 07/1998 - 05/1999 * Nagoya - 07/1999 - 01/2001 * Osaka - 03/2001 - 01/2003 * Shizuoka - 04/2003 - 07/2003 * Hiroshima - 08/2003 - 11/2003 * Sendai - 12/2003 - 05/2004 * Tokyo - 11/2004 - 05/2009 * Yokohama - 11/2009 - 11/2012 * Hiroshima - 12/2012 - 03/2013 * Sendai - 04/2013 - 08/2013 * Shizuoka - 09/2013 -12/2013 * Fukuoka - 05/2014 - 10/2014 * Sapporo - 01/2015 - 03/2016 * Osaka - 07/2016 - 05/2018 * Tokyo - 08/2018 - present Creative Team *Japanese script: Keita Asari *Original director: Keita Asari Tokyo 2018 *Choreographers: Keiji Kato, Koji Yamadaspice.eplus.jp *Directors: Keiji Kato, Sakata Kanako *Music supervisor: Kristen Blodgette Casts Tokyo 2018-present Source: 15 August 2018 Source: Week of 6 May 2019 Videos Gallery Original Cast - Tokyo 1983 J83 54 Grizabella.jpg|Grizabella Akiko Kuno J83 46 Gilbert.jpg|Gilbert Yoichi Kishikawa J83 49 Jennyanydots.jpg|Jennyanydots Yoshiko Hattori J83 45 Victoria.jpg|Victoria Mamiko Yaesawa Tokyo 1996 j96_tugger5.jpg|The Rum Tum Tugger j96_tumble2.jpg|Tumblebrutus and Cassandra (Mystic twins) Vic Jenny J96 3.jpg|Victoria Demeter 5 Tokyo 96.jpg| Nagoya 2000 Demeter 1 Nagoya 2000.jpg J0004 24 Ghengis.jpg J0004 28 Siamese.jpg Osaka 2001 Griz Silla 2002 Osaka.jpg Japan 01 Jellylorum.jpg Japan Bustopher 01.jpg Tokyo 2006 Tantomile 06 Tokyo J0603 2.png Tugger 06 kittens Tokyo J0603.png Finale 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Yokohama 2009 Cori 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Demeter Yokohama 09.jpg Yokohama Jemima.jpg Japan Vic Jelly.jpg Sapporo 2015-2016 Misto Victoria Japan 070.jpg Mistoffelees Japan undated 01.jpg Japan Bustopher 01.jpg photo_010.jpg photo_090.jpg Growltiger Crew Japan 01.jpg CATS Sapporo 2016 final show 1.jpg|Final show, 2016 CATS Sapporo 2016 final show 2.jpg|Final show, 2016 CATS Sapporo 2016 final show 3.jpg|Final show, 2016 CATS Sapporo 2016 final show 4.jpg|Final show, 2016 CATS Sapporo 2016 final show 5.jpg|Final show, 2016 Osaka 2016 Shiki Osaka Old Deut 2017.jpg|Old Deuteronomy, 2017 Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Shiki Osaka 2017.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, 2017 Shiki Osaka Rum Tum Tugger 2018.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger, 2018 Tokyo 2018-present CATS Tokyo 2018 35th anniversary cast.jpg|35th anniversary, 2018 CATS Tokyo 2018 35th anniversary cast 2.jpg|35th anniversary, 2018 CATS Tokyo 2018 35th anniversary cast 3.jpg|35th anniversary, 2018 Costume Designs The Japanese production has a distinctive look influenced by Japanese culture, and has developed separate from other productions worldwide. This has led to unique characters and designs that can be hard to relate to the more familiar western names and designs. Grizabella Japan illus 2.png|Grizabella Old Deuteronomy Japan illus 2.png|Old Deuteronomy Asparagus Japan illus 2.png|Asparagus Bombalurina Japan illus 2.png|Bombalurina Carbucketty Japan illus 2.png|Carbucketty Cassandra Japan illus 2.png|Cassandra Coricopat Japan illus 2.png|Coricopat Demeter Japan illus 2.png|Demeter Gilbert Japan illus 2.png|Gilbert Jellylorum Japan illus 2.png|Jellylorum Jemima Japan illus 2.png|Jemima Jenny Japan illus 2.png|Jennyanydots Mistoffelees Japan illus 2.png|Mistoffelees Munkustrap Japan illus 2.png|Munkustrap Mungojerrie Japan illus 2.png|Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Japan illus 2.png|Rumpleteazer Rumpus Cat Japan illus 2.png|Rumpus Cat Sillabub Japan illus 2.png|Sillabub Skimbleshanks Japan illus 2.png|Skimbleshanks Tantomile Japan illus 2.png|Tantomile Tugger Japan illus 2.png|Rum Tum Tugger Tumblebrutus Japan illus 2.png|Tumblebrutus Victoria Japan illus 2.png|Victoria Bustopher Japan illus 2.png|Bustopher Jones Growltiger Japan illus 2.png|Growltiger Griddlebone Japan illus 2.png|Griddlebone Macavity Japan illus 2.png|Macavity Merchandise The Japanese production releases new merchandise every season that isn't available in any other production, including dolls, character trading cards etc. CATS charm.png|Charms Book japan 2019.jpg|Book Hoodie japan 2019 2.jpg|Hoodie (back) References www.shiki.jp/applause/cats/ Category:Productions Category:Article stubs